


Marble Hornets

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [13]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Head Injury, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, still kinda canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jay, Alex, Tim and Brian all meet in a mental hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marble Hornets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unwell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466120) by [vichasacam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichasacam/pseuds/vichasacam). 



.................

Authors Note A/N: Yo! This is a continuation- no, more like a rewritten and continued version of another fanfic (which I forget but I'll put it as inspired by) so yeah. The original was basically a block of text with run on sentences and not enough punctuation, so I plan to rewrite it into my own words and continue it. Kudos to the original writer, though, it was a very wonderful read and I thank you for the idea.

Chapter One: Sections

Jay say under the covers of his bed, in the less than comfortable darkness. He wanted to get up, turn on a light to make it- well, more inviting, but had been too tired to do so. After all, being cooped up in his little home for such a long time without barely leaving had made him almost constantly tired. But why would he need to leave, anyway? He had his bag of combos which sat halfway eaten on his desk next to his laptop, which would last him for... A day or two at most...

God, he was hungry.

He glanced down under the covers and grabbed his phone, which laid near his feet. He flipped it open and glanced at the messages, only two from his mom- which was all he usually talked to these days. He scrolled through his contacts. Mom, dad, Jessica-

Jessica.

Jessica- his only real friend from college- who had been one of his main ways of reaching the outside world. Every once in a while he would really risk himself and go out with her, either to dinner or a movie, but head straight home to coop back up in his shell. It's the only place where he could be safe, anyway, from that... That thing that followed him everywhere he ever went. And besides, he'd rather not bring anyone else into the mess that he probably created somehow.

He dialed her number.

After a few seconds, her sweet voice cooed through the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Jessy."

"Oh, hey Jay! How are you?"

"I... Not do good. I actually wanted to ask you something."

She sighed. She knew what he was going to ask.

"I need some, uh- groceries... I'll leave the money under the mat before you get here- and uh... Mostly bagged or canned stuff. A few perishables would be okay...I think..."

"Jay." She frowned through the phone, He could feel it. "I can't keep doing this. You need to go outside sometime or another and experience the world! Make friends! How long have you been cooped up in there? A few months? A year?! I know you think some weirdo in a suit is following you but there's nobody ever there, Jay. And you obviously think someone's going to poison your food!"

Jay wanted to cry.

"I know- I know- but there really is someone there! I'm not crazy, I-"

"This is the last time I'm gonna do this for you."

"Thanks Jess, I really a-"

She hung up before he could say anything.

Jay shut his phone off and threw it to the side. He lifted his head above the covers and glanced around his room, making sure that nobody was there before slowly coming from the peaceful safety of his covers and getting up. He walked the short distance to his door and ten out into his living room, and to his desk where his laptop sat.

He reached above his laptop and grabbed his walled, taking a fifty dollar bill from the pocket and setting the wallet back down. He walked past his kitchen and into the door way, glancing out the window before opening the door.

Good, nobody was there.

He opened the door with caution, and carefully picked up the "WELCOME" Mat before setting the fifty dollars under it. 

For a moment, he stood halfway in the door and Halfway in his house to feel the breeze of the outside world on his pale skin. He closed his eyes for a second, letting the calm feeling wash over him. He felt... Good.

He forgot why he was ever scared to walk outside.

That was, until he opened his eyes and remembered.

The tall, pale, faceless man was standing down the block, in the woods- his non eyes glared deep into his very being, eyeing him up like a hunter and his prey. Jay was stunned- horrified to the very core as a shiver crept through his soul. He quickly stepped back into his house, slamming the door shut. As he did so he locked it, closed the blinds and ran back into the comfort of his bed.

He never wanted to get up again.

XOXOXO

Knock Knock.  
...  
More knocking.  
"Hm?"  
Frustrated angry knocking.

Jay slowly leaned up, and rubbed his eyes.

Why would be coming to see him?

Oh, right.

"Jay, groceries."

"I-oh! Hey Jessica Jay said quietly, barely opening the door.

"Aren't you gonna let me help you get these inside?"

"No! No, I-it's fine, I can do it- thank you so much."

Her face became a frown. "Jay."

"Yeah?"

"Why won't you come outside."

She stood there for a moment, reviving no answer. Instead, she put the six or so bags of groceries down in front of his house, and walked back to her car in a frustrated manner.

He waited until she was gone to take the bags in.

He remembered why he was curled up in his bed now. He saw him- no, it- down near Rosswood, just standing there as tall as the trees, staring at him. He didn't look as he hurriedly took the bags into his hands and threw them inside, slamming the door and locking it.

"That was too close," he murmured to himself.

XoXoXo

"This is s-so stupid," Jay frowned, his arms crossed. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"There has to be, jay." Jessica stroked his short hair, trying to give him some sense of comfort. "And it's okay to be afraid. We're gonna make sure you get all better."

Jay had been ambushed. His mom, dad, and Jessica had came to his house when he was sleeping, and waited for him to wake up. And when he did, he almost shit himself- they had let themselves into his house. 

"I-intervention!?" He yelled. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"You're going to see doctor c. That's the end if that's, Jay Merrick!" His mother had raised her voice back at him. "You know mental illness runs in your fathers side of the family, and you need HELP!"

So that's what happened. And now here he was, outside the comfort of his home, waiting to see some dumb doctor to tell him he's insane.

"Jay Merrick?" One of the nurses called.

He stood up, and followed the cheery, smiling nurse down the hall, her clipboard in hand. She led Jessica and Jay to a small, white room that smelled of cleaner. "Just a moment, doctor C will be with you soon."

XoXoXo

"So wait- he's...?"

"Yes. He has schizophrenia, general anxiety disorder and depression at best." The Doctor glanced down at the clipboard, pen to his mouth. "That's all we know for now. And until then, we must keep him here to treat these disorders. He will be allowed back into society once he shows real signs of getting better."

"No!" Jay stood up from the chair. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Jay!" Jessica frowned, tears coming from her eyes. "You're unwell! Accept that so they can help you, so I can help you!"

"You...you sold me out..." Jay murmured, sitting back down. "You actually sold me out..."

"I think it would be better if you left, miss Locke. I'll allow you to come back in a few days once he gets settled."

XoXoXo

"Alex?"

"...operator..."

"Alex, please, you're scaring me."

"...film. Rosswood. Cameras..."

"Alex..?"

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Alex- what are you doing?"

"Writing my paper for english."

The man glanced at what he was doing.

This was no English essay.

Unless, he was writing an English essay all over the wall. Alex held a black crayon in his hand, his hands covered in the dust of it. The wall itself was covered in strange symbols, Drawings and people that Alex wasn't sure he knew. He stepped back from the wall and glanced down at his hands.

"Wait- did I do this?"

Amy nodded. "T-the second time this week, Alex."

And that's when it ended. Amy couldn't handle it anymore.

A few days before

"Alex? Are you here?" Amy called, camera in her hand, walking down the hall of Alex's house. "I bought you something for your film class!"

He didn't answer.

"Alex? Do you have your headphones on or something?" She called once more, walking up the crooked stairs of his house. She held the camera tightly, it's red recording light shining the way through the dark hallway.

"Babe?"

She knocked on Alex's door lightly, and waited a minute or two for an answer.

She didn't get one.

"Is this a prank?" She giggled lightly as she let herself in the room, only to be stopped by the sound of something pounding on the floor.

Alex was crouched on the floor, paper scattered all around the room, making up the entirety on the surface. He had black crayons and pencils around him, some dull or broken in half. He scribbled quickly and harshly on the printer-paper, o's in x's and other strange tall black stick figures, along with the common words like 'eyes.' No light came from the room except a lamp in the corner.

"A-Alex?" Any set the camera down hastily on the desk.

"He's coming."

"Alex, look at me!"

"What?" He said, after hesitating for a second. He dropped the pencil and looked up at Amy with a confused face. "I thought we were going out."

XoXoXo

"So, Alex," Doctor C smiled at him. "You're girlfriend tells me you've been acting strangely the past few months."

"Yeah, I'm not really remembering a lot."

"I understand. We all forget something sometimes," the doctor smiled. "We're going to take a scan and make sure nothing is out of the ordinary, alright?"

Alex had high hopes. Nothing would be wrong.

XoXoXo

The doctor came back into the room with a disappointed face, and a clip board. He handed it to Alex with a sigh.

"Well, your scan shows anxiety, schizophrenia, and bipolar disorder. We may see signs of depression, but we're not sure yet. While most of those can be treated with medication, we have to keep you here until you show signs of getting better."

Alex felt fury build up inside of him.

"What!? You can't keep mere here. In twenty fucking three! Who gave you permission!?"

He pointed down to the signature. Amy.

He belt betrayed.

"Fuck this place, I'm not staying here." Alex stood up and tried to exit, but was stopped by a firm hand on the shoulder. "I'm afraid we can't allow that until you get treated. Please, take a seat."

XoXoXo

His eyes slowly opened, a pain shooting in his feet. He bent his head and felt the small pricks of grass covering his body, and almost jolted up with the realization he wasn't in his room anymore- he was outside. Again.

"Fuck!" Tim growled to himself, looking down and at his surroundings. Trees, trees, and more goddamn trees- and a red tower. So he knew where he was, but fuck did he wish that he didn't.

He grabbed the mask that laid next to him.

He had been sleepwalking, again, for the third time this week. Or month. Who fucking knew?

He grabbed his phone from his pocket (and was thankful it was still there.) he tried to dial any number, like a cab, but was greeting with the no- signal beep.

Fuck.

So, he decided it was best to just walk home. He didn't have any blood on him this time, so he suggested to himself that it wasn't too bad. He would just take an hour and walk home, and call to see if he still had a job.

XoXoXo

"Oh, hello Tim."  
"I was just wondering what my next work schedule is."

Silence.

"Tim...we had to let you go. You haven't shown up in over two weeks. I know I'm you're m- former manager, but is everything o-"  
"Yup. Thanks anyway."

Tim threw his phone across the room.

Another job, down the drain. How wonderful. This always happens, every time he tried to live a normal life.

He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a soda, and quickly drank it- realizing he was thirst and hungry as hell.

'Maybe I didn't eat or anything.'

Beep beep!

The phone he threw across his room rang.

Tim talked over to it, wondering who would want to call him other than Brian.

His doctor, maybe.

"Hello?"

"Hello Tim."

"Hey doc."

"I've been trying to call you for two weeks," he said, disappointed. "Your former manager called me and told me you called. I'd like it if you'd come down for a check up.

What Tim didn't know is that the Doctor would decide him to have a rather.... Extended visit.

~


End file.
